The present invention relates to a storage assembly including load carriers, which carry the goods to be stored and are vertically stackable in a plurality of vertical piles arranged close to each other. Pile beds support each pile of load carriers by support members which are disposed a spaced distance above the floor of the storage plant. At least one carriage is disposed to move directly below each pile for insertion and removal of the load carriers in and from the piles, respectively.
The storage assembly is especially adapted for automatic handling of the load carriers and can be computer controlled.
Such a storage assembly is previously known e.g. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 024 337, which discloses a storage assembly where the lower load carrier of a pile of load carriers is supported by a pile bed. The lower load carrier has stationary rest members, cooperating with complementary, pivotal support members on the pile bed. When the pile has been lifted by a carriage, the support members of the pile bed can be pivoted aside and the pile can be lowered so that the rest members of the lower load carrier can pass the support members of the pile bed pivoted aside. The support members of the pile bed are then pivoted back and when the lowering of the pile is continued, these support members cooperate with the rest members of the second lowest load carrier. At continued lowering of the carriage, the lower load carrier is separated while the other part of the pile is being supported by the support members of the pile bed. The separated load carrier can now be carried by the carriage for outfeeding. The load carrier is inserted into the pile in the opposite order.
The drawback of the prior storage plane of this type is that it includes movable support members (in this case pivotal). These support members are adapted to carry the weight of the whole pile and are exposed to heavy stress. Thus, these pivotal support members do no work satisfactorily and can easily be deformed. If automatic storage systems are to work without monitoring, such pivotal details should be avoided. Further, the piles of load carriers should be so stable that automatic transposition can take place without the risk of the piles tipping.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to achieve a storage plant which eliminates the above drawback and which is wellsuited for automatic, computer controlled operation.